Black Waters Become Clear
by Fantasy Writer15
Summary: Jacob knows of Seths crush on him, and does whatever he can to keep Seth's fantasty alive. Rated M for upcoming chapters.
1. Crush

Jacob Black's POV:

I stared through the canopy of trees, watching as the sun began to ascend into the dark sky. i happily inhaled the forest air infused with the aroma of pine trees and freshly fallen rain, the air still cold and moist from the night before. This time of day was the one i favored the most. It's the most peaceful, the quietest the only audible sounds being the songs of a distant bird and the soft pitter and patter of the drizzling rain. It was the only time i was able to have silence. The only time it was ever silent was when Sam and the pack where sound asleep unable to think or speak. I never welcomed the feel of being alone until it became something no longer in my reach, something i couldn't ever have. This was the only way i could escape there loud thoughts and constant blabbing mouths. Waking up at the crack of dawn and leaving to the woods was the only possible way of being alone around here. i continued to leisurely walk through the forest until i came to the shores of la push. i stood in the middle of the beach, closing my eyes so i was only able hear the constant waves crashing against the shores, Inhaling deeply, to savor the bittersweet smell of the oceans waters.

I wish it was always like this. i thought while i felt the cold rough texture of the wet sand between my toes. Snap! I heard coming from behind me. I lazily opened my eyes turning around to face the direction of the sound that'd been somewhere in the woods. I wondered when he'd fault; i knew he'd been following me. I was easily able to hear the thud of his steady heart beat as he silently trailed close behind.

"I know it's you Seth." i say, Knowing he's close enough that i needn't shout out.

A few brief seconds of silence passed before he gives in to defeat, knowing that he'd been caught. Gradually he begins to separate himself from the trees and shrubs until completely in eye site. He slowly walked toward me sporting only a pair of shorts along with a very apologetic smile. Seth is the younger brother of one of my pack members; i think he's about 14 or 15 years old but I'm not entirely certain. He developed this sort of fascination with me that somehow formed into an unexplained crush, well, unexplained for him anyway. Although he wasn't at all familiar with these sorts of emotions he didn't try to waste time trying to figure them out or hate himself for feeling the way he did. He simply accepted it, though it was strange for him at first. Oddly enough Seth doesn't prefer one sex over the other he welcomes them both which was pretty unusual because there hasn't been anybody like him around these parts...ever. I'm the only one he's ever told besides another friend of his that must be really close to him. He's completely oblivious that i know of his little crush on me, but then again it'd be pretty hard not to. His thoughts about me can sometimes be really loud...and rather descriptive. I also know this from how often he takes glances at me, i notice from the corner of my eye, when i happen to not be wearing a shirt, which was most if not all the time. A regular guy would be disgusted and try to avoid him at any means possible, but not me i try not to let the way he feels for me get in the way of the friendship we developed over the years. In a way... i get sort of flattered.

Seth doesn't at all fit the stereotypes people make about guys like him. They say they speak and move feminine, say girly things, dress odd... but that's not Seth. His voice even for his age is surprisingly low, he dresses like every other guy in town.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asks, with a smile that could make a teenage girls heart melt.

"I didn't," i say softly. "I was just hoping it'd be you." i say smiling as dreamy as i could manage.

His cheeks flushed at the comment, he smiled at the ground trying to hide his red cheeks. But his heart couldn't hide how he felt...how nervous he was, his heart fluttered like the small wings of a humming bird when i was near. He knows i can't provide certain feelings but he doesn't seem to care if I'm straight, he'd still longed for me. And when he longed, he'd get extremely depressed and i can't stand to see Seth like that. So, saying flirty things, touching him here and there makes the depressions go away, if it meant stepping outside my comfort zone to make Seth happy... I'd do it. Doing this is the only way to make him happy.

In a way, i think it's sort of cute the way he gets so shy around me. The way he can't always look at me into the eyes, forcing himself to stare at the ground. the way he runs his fingers through his inky hair when he's nervous, The way a simple tough can make his heart beat through his chest. Sometimes i feel so in control of his feelings that it scares me, i wonder why he's so fascinated with me...i don't get it. I couldn't even get someone a simple as Bella sw- no. i won't think about her. If i even dared, I'd go into a depression.

"Whys that?" he asked Running his fingers through his black hair damp from the drizzle of rain showering us.

Seth Clearwater's POV:

He slowly walked toward me, making my heart beat faster with each step he took closer. He walked until our chests almost touched and then gazed down at me with his beautiful hazel eyes. I tried my hardest not to turn run away, not to run in fear of what might or might not happen. I know Jake isn't like me or anything close, he's just a natural flirt, but him being so close to me felt...right. His sweet breath warmly lingered down my skin making my skin shiver with delight. He leaned in closer bringing our faces closer and closer together. My heart beat so fast i feared it'd fail from being so over worked.

"So i could do this..." was all i heard before i felt a massive glob of damp sand smash onto the top of my head.

He retreated from me busting out in laughter.

"You asshole!" i shout with a smile, Wiping the wet sand out of my hair still in shock.

We both laughed him at the site of me, and me at wondering how stupid I must've looked. once id finished getting as much sand off of my head as i could manage i bent down to the ground to scoop up a heaping hand full of sand, then slowly walking toward him with a devilish smile. He quickly had foreseen what i was planning to do and immediately began to run away from me. I chased after him trying not drop the sand that i planned on planting right on the top of his thick skull. I chased him for a long while before deciding to give up, knowing that I'd never catch him. once i dropped the sand to the soft ground he cautiously walked back to me thinking i might have had another trick up my sleeve, which i usually would but i hadn't the strength from all the running to think of plan. When he reached me he sat down on the ground, i sat next to him marveling how beautiful he looked, his chest and abs glistening wet from the rain, his arms and legs so big and muscular. I'd never be Jacobs, he was too beautiful, too great...too heterosexual. As i gazed at his handsome face wondered what it might have been like if he was like me. But i quickly shake the thought from my head knowing its useless, to think of what might be.

"I'm sorry." he says but obviously he doesn't mean it due to the smile on his face.

"It's okay." i say Even though i was a little upset but i couldn't manage to stay mad at Jacob for longer than at least two minutes, If that.

Jacob's POV:

I could tell he didn't like my little stunt too much, i could tell in his face. Seth always smiled...but he wasn't smiling now. His heart beat turned to its regular pace, which meant him didn't like me too much. I didn't like when Seth was upset especially when i was the one he was upset with. How am i going to get him to smile? I wondered. I glanced at the sky noticing how high it hung...i got it!

"it's about time to start heading back," i start. "Walk with me?"

I ask in a way that makes me sound as if i doubt he'll say yes. Which now i sort of regret because of how submissive it sounded.

"yea." he says with a smile that tells me I've succeeded.

I get to my feet while Seth does the same; i take his hand interlocking our fingers. I know he'll like this, and almost immediately his heart confirms it. His hearts flutters like wings again, while the smile on his face practically screams 'I'm happy'. We walk through the woods swinging our interlocked hands back and forth and i could tell Seth is loving every minute of it. But halfway through, it all seems to become a little too natural and i actually begin to somewhat like his hand with mine. So i let go. I could tell he saddened at the loss of my hand, i didn't like that, i wouldn't make him sad again. So i grab his hand again, watching as his face lightened up. If i were to completely cut myself off from Seth, i wouldn't know what he'd do. He can't even go thirty minutes without a touch or flirty comment or he'll go into a minor depression. That's why i do this, not to lead him on, but to keep him from doing anything too drastic. Sometimes it's a pain when there's a girl that i want to talk to but i couldn't because i didn't want to make Seth upset. But most of the time i hardly minded, i really liked Seth's company.

We walked until we came up to my house, and that's when the trouble started. Slam! Went the front he door, and here came Sam pacing toward us fuming, wearing a frustrated expression to match. I quickly retracted my hand before Sam could see. I knew Seth would understand this time... i knew he'd worry where i was.


	2. Kiss Me

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" he shouted in a panic.

"I was taking a walk." i remarked the sound of annoyance clear in my tone.

I began to quickly walk away, leaving Seth behind while Sam followed me still shouting about how worried he'd been. I hated when he was like this, i couldn't have any freedom with this guy around, i literally couldn't do shit! It's like he didn't want me to have a life...at all. Might as well lock me in a cage and throw away the key! I walked into the house ignoring all who might or might not have been inside. I walked into my room slamming the door behind me knowing i could have possibly slammed it right in his face. I sit on my bed, breathing hard, trying to calm myself as to not do something i might regret later, Telling myself it wasn't his fault he acted this way. Which it wasn't, after all...i was his imprint.

He opened my door and then slamming it so hard behind himself i feared he'd break the door frame. I could literally feel the heat from his anger coming off his body, making the room feel as if it were a sauna. I didn't want to look at him, i didn't want to see the angry creases engraved into face, and I just wanted him to go away...

"How many times do i have tell you Jacob?" he started. "I have to know where you are at all times! You need to remember that you're not only my imprint, but your alpha!"

His words sparked a fire inside me, and with each single word he spoke only added to the flame inside me, making it grow, becoming uncontrollable. I shut my eyes and begin to breath, trying to contain the wild fire inside me. I began to itch at my skin wanting to tear out of my shell of flesh to unleash the beast inside.

"Another thing, you need to stop running around with Seth all the damn time! You're not a fucking child!"

I swore If he didn't shut his mouth soon i felt this whole damn house would go to ashes!

"You need understand that your mine!" he shouted.

My skin began to burn and my head felt it'd burst into flames.

"And only mine"

That last sentence seemed to send pass my limit. My whole body seemed to explode into a fiery wave of heat as i shifted into my new body breaking everything in my compact room in the process. My whole mind set changed, there was no longer a sense of reasoning or thinking of the future anymore, i didn't want the fire to stop...i wanted it to burn, burn until there was nothing left. There was only thing on mind as i stared at my alpha, it being that i was now a hunter, and Sam was nothing more than my prey.

Before i knew it Sam was no longer the handsome russet skinned man anymore, but an enormous sinister wolf with fur as black as night. i instinctively bared my teeth at him releasing a blood curdling growl through clenched teeth as he did the same. We circled one another we observing each other's weak points, deciding where to strike first. Before i could make my move Sam charged for my neck ramming me through my wall in the process. I struggled to break free but once i managed escape his jaws i clawed at his chest, making him release a painful wince. Blood seeped out the wound trailing down his legs leaving puddles of bright red on the dirt floor. Suddenly with all of his force Sam charged toward me ramming into me, sending me through a tree breaking it into a million pieces. It hurt...alot, i tried to get up but when i did waves of stinging pain would be sent throughout my body, causing me howl in pain. It hurt to put the least of weight on my leg...it must've broken, so i lay there on the ground unable to do anything but try and breathe. I felt so weak, so helpless, that merely one hard blow could destroy me. He slowly walked toward me until he was towering above me, my eyes began to grow heavy and heavier, i strained to keep my eyes open for a minute or so before i grew restless and deciding to give into the blackness.

When i woke i wasn't outside where i remember last. I scanned my surroundings, id been in a room but it wasn't my room probably due to the damage. I didn't recognize this place, or this room, neither the bed id been laying on. i began to try and figure out what happened after i blacked out, but soon enough the thinking strained my head causing it ache so i stopped, not wanting to add something thing else to the list of pains id been enduring. I scanned my whole body to see what damage had been caused but there was hardly a scratch on my body, i must've healed overnight. Though there hadn't been a scratch on my body it still burned, like id been lit aflame, some places more than others. The pain made me sweat, small beads of it forming throughout my body. The fire in my body lasted a long while before it began to die down, leaving my body with a cool relieving sensation. That's how it always was, when we healed, first came the fire then the ice...then back to our regular fire.

The sound of muffled footsteps lingered outside the door, becoming louder and louder and closer and closer until they stopped and the door begun to slowly creak open. It was Sam he cautiously walked in carefully closing the door behind him then walking over to the bed and sitting next to me making the bed squeak from all of his muscle weight. I didn't look at him; i didn't want to see his face. He didn't deserve my attention; he didn't deserve anything of mine.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry for what i did. I hate myself for it...i don't at all deserve someone like you and I hope you'll forgive me for all the pain I've caused you..." he said.

His voice... so much hurt. All at once my anger seemed to fade at the sound of it, so sincere, so sad. I only felt sorrow as i now looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes. My inner fire had been put out by what seemed like a never ending rain inside me.

"Sam..., it's okay, i sh-" he cut me off.

"No! I shouldn't have acted out like that; i didn't mean to hurt you! I don't like hurting you! i-i just got so...angry! At the fact that you seem to like being around Seth rather than...than Me." he shouted in rushed breaths.

I started at him in shock as the words lingered in the air. The entire time i thought he was doing this just to be an asshole, to make my life hell. When all he was really acting upon was how hurt he'd been feeling, the jealousy...the sorrow.

"I just love you so much." he said in hushed voice.

My heart stopped at the sentence, no one's ever in my life told me that they loved me, especially a man. my heart melted at the thought, i felt like hugging him and telling him i loved him too but... that would be a lie, i don't love him. One glistening tear slowly ran down his cheek, without a thought i sat up from where i laid and slowly licked the tear off his cheek. The bittersweet taste of his tear lingered on my tongue as i thought what the hell was that? I pulled away, the look of shock clear on his face as he looked into my eyes.

"Sorry, i don't know what got into me." i say, quietly.

"No, it's okay." he says. Wearing a kind light hearted smile that makes my heart speed its pace.

Why am i doing this? I wondered, and truly i hadn't the slightest idea what was going on.

"Can i try something?" he asks but doesn't give me time to answer.

Before i know it Sam is extremely close to me our faces and body's almost touching. His hot breath slowly creeps down my skin sending shivers through out my body, giving me Goosebumps. I've never felt that with a guy before. His lips lightly brush against mine as he looks lustfully into my eyes, why aren't i pulling away? Why do i want his lips? I think before he leans in to softly kiss my lips. His lips are full and as soft as the inside of a rose, and form perfectly against mine as our lips moved in perfect sync. Suddenly Sam positions himself so he's towering above me on all fours while i lay beneath him. i caress his face with both hands while he wraps one arm under and around me and supports himself with the other. His tongue eagerly begins to demand entrance into mine and what else can i do but give him permission, he is my alpha, and almost immediately his tongue devowers my entire mouth. Sam hotly breathes into my mouth and quietly starts to moan into me as his length begins to harden and grow uncomfortable in his tight cut-offs. The sounds of his moans make my body quiver and shudder beneath his body. I was shocked at the way he was making me feel, i didn't think i could ever feel this way with Sam.

I push back on his shoulders breaking the intense kiss, and we instinctively take in deep lungs fulls of air, panting, completely dazed from the intoxicating kiss.

"I'm sorry." he started in a breathless voice. "I know your not- i thought you wouldn't like it."

But i did like it...alot. The taste of his lips, mouth...tongue they were no doubt the best thing my taste-buds have ever endured. Which overall scared me.

"No," i began, slowly shaking my head. "I liked it...alot." i said ending with a light chuckle.

He sighed with relief, probably glad that i didn't shoot him down. Then it began to hit me all at once. What am i doing? This shouldn't have happened! Seth. I quickly sat up from the bed, my face clearly showing i was in a panic. He looked at me completely confused, wondering what caused my sudden shift in moods.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"i-i have to go." was all i said before running out the room and then the house that must've been sams.

**Hey guys! hope you liked it, and if you did comment below and leave me some feedback. Also if you feel you have some constructive criticism just message me. thank you for reading and please continue to do so. bye! :D**


	3. Numb

I began to run, and run, and run. My surrounds turning into a blur as i ran through the woods at full speed, even in human form i was capable of running faster than an average human, but it didn't seem fast enough. I stopped in the middle of the woods and began to concentrate, concentrate on the fire in inside. I began to think of Sam yelling at me at the top of his lungs, it sparked. I thought of him telling me he owned me, that i was nobody else's, a flame. I thought of him sending me crashing through a tree making me go unconscious, my flame enraged into a wildfire. I thought of Seth's face when I'd tell him what happened...the sadness, my wildfire turned into an uncontrollable explosion of fiery waves of heat. The fire spread throughout my body, coursed through my veins as i began to shift into my new body. The sounds of my uneasy breaths, screams, and cracking bones filled the quiet forest in an echo. The pain seemed to last forever and when i felt i couldn't take the pain any longer it stopped. And all was quiet; i stood on all fours, trying to catch my breath as my body cooled then returning to my regular temperature.

I continued to run; my surroundings seemed to disappear as i swiftly ran through the forest. As i ran images of Seth's face ran through my mind...so sad, so hurt. I couldn't tell him, he for sure be devastated. I barked at the images making them go away, but they still lingered at the back of my head, chasing me everywhere i went, encouraging me to only run faster. I wanted to keep running, run until my problems faded. But i was forced to stop as i came to a cliff i can't run forever i thought. I slumped to the floor, resting my snout on my paws whimpering at the thought that there'd be a time when id have sort these things out.

Seth's POV:

Unhappy clouds began to roll in quickly and still no sign of Jacob. I was a worried wreck as sat in my room, thinking of the possible news i could get about my best friend. I thought many outcomes which only made me more furious to know of Jacobs's condition, Jacobs a tough guy I'm sure he'll pull through. Even with the reassuring thoughts i fed myself so frequently, i worried about him greatly. I needed to know, put my thoughts to rest. sitting up from my compact bed, I began to walk through my bedroom door but half way through my walk out the house a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Where are you off to young man?" said my father from the living room couch, his gaze still glued to the TV.

"Going to see Jacob," i said staring to the floor.

I thought he might not allow me to leave, technically I'm still i minor meaning he's still obligated to care when and where i go. After i answered his question he broke his gaze from the TV, turning to face me.

"You really care for him don't you?" he said, his voice curious and face soft.

More than he or anyone else could possibly know.

"He's my best friend" i said, averting my gaze to his.

He didn't say anything; he only nodded then slowly turned back around to face the current program on the TV. I wondered about his purpose for the brief conversation, but i didn't put much thought in to it. Leaving was the main subject on my mind at the moment and now that it was actually an option i was quick to act upon it.

I walked out the front door without saying another word to my father; he would be too distracted by the TV to notice anyways. Rain had begun to fall from the dark sky, small beads of water landing on my exposed torso and chest, but only to evaporate due to my fire like skin. I started to think of where Jacob would be, but honestly Jacob could be anywhere. I decided to shift; it would be easier to find him that way. I began to focus, focus on my inner sun; i thought about Jacob, my light shimmered. I thought about his smile, my sun flamed with passion. I thought about me being his...my sun exploded in waves of the brightest lights. I felt the tingling warmth course through my veins and my body, the bittersweet shifting of my changing bones; i seemed to explode of immense heat as i now stood on all fours.

Almost immediately i felt his presence, i knew where he was and from what it seemed he was in pretty good shape. I ran in his direction, quickly i caught trail of his sent but there was something else in the mix of it. A hint of something that made my body cringe, giving me the sense to bow in the presence of it. I didn't like it, and i made me wonder why it was so connected to him. I began to run faster, the curiosity encouraging me to pick up my pace. I ran through many trees and shrubs until i came to a cliff where i saw him, he laid at the edge his smooth russet fur becoming darker with each drop of rain that landed on him. From the look of his extended ears he sensed me behind him.

'You're okay!' i said with glee.

I took a few steps closer, eyeing him to see if he'd fully recovered which it seemed he had but something else was wrong. I felt it, it was dark and coursed through his heart in a shadow, he was sad.

'Jacob, what's wrong? What did Sam do this time?' i said, a sense of anger taking hold of my tone.

'he didn't do anything,' he said shifting his focus towards me,' it's what i did.'

He held his head down, as if ashamed of something, but i didn't know what. He built a wall around his thoughts incasing them from me, which meant there was something he was finding from me.

'Jacob was going on?' i said, cocking my head to the side.

'…I kissed him', he said, his voice filled with shame.

It hurt… my heart pulsed with pain like a shot to the chest, but I knew i had no reason to feel the way I did after all he wasn't mine to feel anything for him. I now knew that my effort for Jacob's affection was nothing but a waste of time, I put my heart out for him knowing it was useless. But then all of the sudden he's running around kissing sam, I guess I'm just angry that out of all the people it wasn't me… i shifted back to my human form, Jacob doing the same.

Jacob's POV:

He tried to hide the pain but I seen it clearly, and it hurt to see him act like he didn't care. I knew he did, and I wanted him express it. He held his stomach tight, as if trying to keep in the hurt. At this point I completely hated myself for hurting Seth; all I ever wanted was him to be happy…with me.

"Seth, I'm so sorry." I pleaded, reaching out for him.

I imagined he'd take my embrace and forgive me like he always did but I was taken when that wasn't the case this time, he only took a step back from me staring at me in disbelief.

"Why are you sorry?" he began to say "you kissed someone, why would I possibly care." He said plainly.

His voice wasn't like it usually was; it was plain, grey like the very clouds hanging above our heads. Why was he saying this? He was acting like didn't care, and it made my heart grow cold.

"But I thought-" I tried to explain.

"You thought what?" he said, interrupting me.

His face was now clean of any emotion and he now only stared at me with this emotionless expression that made me yearn for him to give some other emotion besides this numb figure. He was acting like he'd never felt anything for me and it made my chest feel hollow and empty. I didn't know why he was doing this but more than anything I just wanted him to stop, He stood there in front of me and I wanted him to say it, aloud, I wanted him to say how much he loved me.

"I thought…I thought we had- I thought." I said beginning to stutter.

He looked into the sky, as if he'd found the past up there and was quickly skimming through it. After a few seconds he returned his gaze towards me and slowly nodded his head from the left to the right, giving me a silent "no".

"Seth! I'm sorry for what I did, but you don't have to act like this." I pleaded.

"Act like what?" he stated.

"Seth, please! Stop this! Your acting like you don't care when I know you do, you're not like this, this empty shell of a person." My voice was angry, but on my face you could clearly see the pain engraved into my features.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Jacob, so I'm going to go but when you're done clarifying reality from fantasy then you can come and talk to me." He said as he began turned away from me.

I know wasn't imagining all of those days of Seth's heartbeats quickening everytime I said something flirty, everytime i came close to him…touched him. He felt something for me and now he was trying to deny it and it killed me. Why would he try to deny such feeling after so long, was not good enough for him anymore? Did he find someone else?

"Seth! Don't leave me." I grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Jacob please! Just stop, save me the pity because I don't think I can't take it anymore. Please I beg of you, just… leave me alone" he shouted finally reliving his wall of numbness.

He stared at me with watered eyes, tears rolling down his boyish face mixing with the constant raindrops. I never wanted to be the person to cause Seth this kind of pain; I wanted to be his light, the one to make him smile. And as I now watched his face stained with tears, I knew that maybe that wouldn't happen, and that little possibly felt horrible.

"I don't feel pity Seth; don't ever sell yourself short because what I feel for you is anything but pity. At first I believed it was, convinced myself because I couldn't come to terms that everyday I was realizing that It was actually something else…something more."

"And why do you choose to tell me this now? After all of those days that you knew how much I cared for you." He asked

"Because when I made that mistake, it made me realize that I could possibly lose you and that wasn't something I could live with. It helped me understand the feelings that I had for you, they weren't because I felt sorry for you, but because I just plainly loved you... I love you Seth" I said slowly.

Hearing me say it was the last step in confirming that it was the truth, I loved Seth. Saying those words aloud made my heart warm because I wasn't confused about it, it was honest and true and I loved it.

"Jacob...You're just… too late." He whispered to me.

I hung on every word that slipped through his lips, and every word burned my heart like a flame.

"Seth please, doesn't say that, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me but I can make up for that I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere, so stay, be with me." I rushed put the words hoping I could convince him before he'd made his mind.

But he stared at me with big brown eyes, and I knew. My whole body seemed to grow cold with despair and I felt only emptiness.

"Please." I whispered.

But he didn't say anything; slowly he removed his hand from my arm putting it at my side then turning to walk into the darkness of the woods. I watched as walked away from me, and I wondered how I could let someone so perfect slip from my fingers. I was stupid, clueless, a complete guy, but I wasn't going to let this go. No matter how long it took, I would make him realize how much I cared…I loved him and that's all that mattered.

**Oh NO! Drama! So hope you guys liked it this chapter and if you did please comment saying so. I'm sorry it took so long to post this; I was hoping to find a Beta but no luck yet. so, if you have any constructive criticism please message me telling me what I could improve on, and you can also message or comment me telling me what you might want to see in the next chapter. So yeah, Thanks so much for reading guys and stay tuned for my next chapter, BYE! :D**


End file.
